Pushing Past Impossible
by DarkPrinces24
Summary: Lightning finds herself in the middle of a hook up game from her sister and Vanille. Who is the man they have in mind? And will it they fall for each other as planned? Or will everything backfire?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not nor will I ever own any of the Final Fantasy characters, story, plot, monsters, the whole shenanigans.**

This is not my first fic, but it is my first to post. I have tried posting others before, but never had the motivation to finish them. It's all about the comments. Plus I'm the type that if you read AND review, I'll do the same for you. :) So if you are a fan of my story, please let me know.

Chapter 1: Boredom

Lightning sat on her bed, hugging her knees before she got up. Snow and Serah were getting married in the following week, so all their friends were staying at their large house until they part ways after the wedding. She trusted Snow would take good care of her sister while she was away, that is, if she decided to leave. She had forced a decision upon herself, and was confused on which way to go. On the inside, she was at war. It had been a month since they rescued Serah. Vanille and Fang agreed to room with them until after the wedding. Lightning had only spoken with Fang of the choice she wanted to make.

"Fang," Lightning said quietly so no one could hear. "Would you walk with me?"

"Sure." Fang answered in her thick accent. Lightning waited until they were far from the house before she spoke.

"I want to go to Gran Pulse with you and Vanille." She said. Fang shifted her weight from one foot to the other, crossing her arms. She looked Lightning up and down and asked,

"Why for?"

"Heh, it's a bit foolish, but I don't think I can stand living here." Light said as she extended her arms out, presenting Fang with the scene of people on the beach playing, lounging, and swimming. "It's just too..."

"Boring." Fang finished for her, understanding the picture Light was portraying. She nodded at Lightning's apologetic look. "Does your sister know?"

"Not yet." She answered. "I wanted to be sure it was alright with you two first. I didn't want to impose. Also, I may decide to stay here." She shrugged at her last comment. Fang knew however, the look of unhappiness on her friends face said she was going to have a new roomie.

"I'll talk to Vanille. And as for you, you have plenty of time to think about it." Fang said, smacking the back of Lightning's shoulder, staggering her a little. The girls laughed a little and headed back to the house.

Lightning sighed and got out of bed. After a shower, she changed into black jeans, tan v neck, spaghetti strapped shirt, and her black all purpose boots. She ran a brush through her hair and threw it into a simple ponytail before going downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. She went straight to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, adding Irish cream and 5 spoons of sugar.

"Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" Snow asked with a laugh as he too got a cup of coffee. He only added creamer in his. Lightning only nodded and leaned against the counter, watching everyone at the table. Serah and Vanille were eating french toast with glasses of milk, Fang had a bagel, and Hope and his father were eating POPS. She looked over at Snow, wondering why he hadn't sat down, and found him staring at hi fiancee. He had a glazed look in his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. Light shuddered, realizing he was daydreaming. She punched his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze as he spilled a little coffee down the front of his shirt.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as he reacted to the burn. He set down his cup and rubbed his shoulder first before using a nearby washrag to scrub at his shirt. Lightning smirked as she heard giggling at the table. "Why are you always hitting me?"

She only shrugged as she topped off her coffee. "I didn't want to clean your drool from the floor." Snow chuckled, then turned away from her slightly to check for dribble. Light had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Then she raised her voice a little so the household could hear her. "There is something I need to tell you guys." She looked at Fang, who nodded, answering Light's question the day before. "Snow, can you sit down?"

"Yes, mother." He replied, earning a shove from Light as he walked away. Once he took his seat next to Serah, Lightning spoke. "I'm considering leaving Cocoon, and go to Gran Pulse with the girls." She nodded in Fang and Vanille's direction.

"Why?" Snow and Serah asked in unison. Hope and his father watched, not saying a word. Fang and Vanille only listened.

"It's too peaceful here. After fighting for so long, I sort of miss it. "Lightning answered.

"You WANT to be in danger?" Serah asked. Snow placed his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's not that. I want to fight. I want to feel I'm making a difference, that I have a purpose here. So I'm giving myself one. It's not a for sure thing, but to be honest, I'm leaning more toward going. Snow, I know you will take good care of Serah. I trust you. Serah, I can't keep moping around here."

"But I need you." Serah said silently.

"No you don't." Lightning said with a laugh. "You have Snow." Before anyone could argue with her, she strode out of the kitchen and up to her room.

"She'll be okay, Serah." Snow said as Serah just stared at her empty plate. "Your sister's tough."

Serah smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about?" Asked Vanille, curiously.

"She will be alone. I know you two will be there." She added as she looked at Fang and Vanille. "But you all know Lightning." She laughed and shook her head. "She won't want to burden you guys so she will want to go off and live on her own. YOu will rarely see her because she will always be out fighting."

"And you're worried she will lose herself, fighting and never socializing?" Hope's father asked.

"Something like that." Serah answered.

"She needs to find love. And being out there in the field fighting is only going to keep her away from it." Fang said knowingly. Serah nodded. Just then, Lightning walked into the kitchen and grabbed a waterbottle. As she filled it, everyone sighed with relief. At first they thought she had heard some of their conversation, only realizing that she had headphones in her ears. Before she left to go jogging, she stopped by the door at looked at everyone.

"Love isn't for me." Was all she said before she turned the ON button on her mp3 player, and left. Everybody had let their breaths out, not realizing they were holding it from the tension of her words.

"There you have it." Snow said as he stood from the table. "She doesn't want that sort of thing."

"Hey Snow.." Serah said as she watched him pour himself another cup of coffee. "Don't you have a friend who lives there?"

"Yeah, I've invited him to the wedding. I even ordered for a delivery from their tavern so he would have to come. He will be here a week early though. He has deliverys to make here in Cocoon too." Snow grinned at his genius idea. His friend,- had also ordered for her bar, with some helpful pushes from Snow. Serah giggled.

"If my memory serves me right, I'd say they would make a perfect match." Serah said. Hope and his father excused themselves from the table, realizing where the conversation was headed. They swore to not say a word to Lightning about what they have heard, and left the house for the day.

"Who is it?" Fang piped up. "We may know the cat."

"Cloud Strife." Snow answered. Then he pondered on a thought as he sipped his drink. "I'm not so sure, love. It seems they are both the type to shut each other out with no remorse.

"No!" Exclaimed Serah, jumping up. "Think about it! It would be a challenge for them to build a relationship. They'll never be bored."

Fang shook her head. "We know who that is." She said as Vanille nodded. "He was in love once, and she was taken from him. His best friend tries so hard to fill that place in his heart, but to no avail. She loves him, but he is really in love with the woman his enemy had murdered. Speaking of... Is Tifa coming to the wedding?" She asked after explaining to Serah her plan was squashed.

"Yes. And I also invited Vincent, Yuffie, and Barrett." Snow answered.

"Oh I LOVE Yuffie!" Serah said happily. However, she refused to give up. "Let's try anyway. I just know those two will be perfect for one another. Please?"

"If he ever does come around, he won't want a woman who is looking for trouble." Fang said. Snow nodded in agreement. "He would rather settle with a woman who won't leave the house."

"Maybe." Vanille spoke up. "Lightning is a very strong woman. Physically and emotionally. She is almost exactly like Cloud. With them having so much in common, it may work. The trick is to get him to actually LOOK at her." Serah hugged Vanille in thanks to her help in the argument.

"Can we give them a push? Please?" Serah asked, looking pleadingly from Fang to her fiancee, then back again. "I promise if our push doesn't spark up anything I'll leave it be."

Fang and Snow looked at each other, then Fang silently gathered the dishes, making and excuse to be close enough to Snow to silently exchange words only he could hear. Then after he spoke with her, and discussed until Serah was sitting at the edge of her seat, straining to hear, they faced the girls and nodded.

"What is a small push?" Snow asked, earning his fiancee to throw herself into his arms and a kiss on the cheek. Luckily, he had time to put his cup on the counter as he saw her charging him.

Serah laughed at his reaction and immediatly started to come up with a plan. Every once in a while, Vanille would throw out an idea, or Snow or Fang would intervene, refusing when they thought it would be too far. In the end, Serah and Vanille were sure their plan would work, and Snow and Fang were happy that they had come up with a plan that would not be too obvious or too pushy.


	2. Authors note

Dear readers,  
>Unfortunately within my absence my boyfriends computer crashed because all the games, lol. Because of that, all my writings got deleted when he reformatted windows. . Starting tonight I am going to rewrite the second chapter and post it up quick-like so that doesn't happen again. *Glares at man to the left.*<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Broken Heart

Tifa wraped her wedding gift with wrapping paper, humming silently to herself. She sighed knowing that when Cloud returned from another of his long trips, he would leave to deliver the wedding gifts to Coccoon. He was going to leave ahead of time because Snow had told him it was an urgent occasion. Marlene was in her room making the bouque and crosages. Denzel was putting packing peanuts in a box so the gifts would be safe for the long ride. Tifa gazed to the dress she was to wear at the wedding. A light red dress with a v- neck, the bottom hem reached down to her knees, and the dress was ver form fitting. She hoped that Cloud would at least glance at her while she was dressed up. She also hoped that the romance in the air would catch him in it's web. She knew him better than that. She knew that he would not be shot by cupids arrow. She could hope though, right? She nodded to herself. 'Gotta be positive.' She thought. After she, Denzel, and Marlene placed all the wedding gifts and accessories in the box together, they sat and watched a movie, sippng on pop and eating popcorn. Tifa was happy with these family times, she only wished that Cloud would sit next to them, take the time to relax a little. The door of the bar opened and closed silently. The kids jumped up and ran to greet Cloud. Tifa continued to watch the movie, but listened to them.

"Cloud come watch the movie!" Marlene said. "Tifa made popcorn."

"I'm sorry guys, I want to get the wedding gifts there as soon as possible. Snow paid for me to get them early." Cloud answered. Tifa's ears perked when she heard sincerity in his voice.

"Awe." Marlene and Denzel said in unison. They rushed to the couch and threw themselves on Tifa, who could not help but to laugh.

"Is the package ready?" cloud asked.

Tifa looked back at him as she answered, distressed that he didn't make eye contact with her. "It's on the bar." She said. Cloud nodded and grabbed the box, leaving without looking once to Tifa. She looked back to the movie and stuck her hand in the popcorn, crunching on them noisely. Marlene noticed the small pout on her face.

"It's ok Tifa, he's just shy. The wedding has him all uncomfortable like boys usually are." She said. Tifa grinned at her, impressed that she could come up with such a conclusion. That night they all went to bed early, for they were leaving early morning. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lulu and the guys were going to stop by and pick them up before making their way to Coccoon. The brides house was large, but not large enough for everyone. The women were going to stay in the house and the men were going to camp out in the large backyard.

*Next Day*

Tifa awoke first to her alarm. She rolled over and hit the off switch before she got up. After she and the kids had ate wuick breakfast, they all took a checklist, making sure nothing was being forgotten. The dresses and suit were safely on hangers in clear bags. Soon enough, there was banging at the door. Tifa opened it and there stood a very hyper Rikku.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked almost jumping.

"Yes. Why are you so excited?" Tifa laughed out. The kids hurried by and placed their bags in the truck.

"Sit in the back with me and I'll tell you." She said. "It's a secret and we can't quite talk about it around the kids. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone ok?" Tifa nodded. They jumped in the truck and left, Tifa could hardly hear Rikku's news over the chatter of everyone, but she was hurt when she picked out enough words to put together Serah's and Vanille's plans. She knew that most of the girls were in on it, and she knew that she just may not get her chance to get Cloud to notice her.

*Coccoon*

Cloud pulled up his motorcycle in the driveway, the motor running quietly for he knew that only Snow was awake that early. He push the kickstand with his foot and approached the door. Before he could knock, Snow opened the door and pulled him in quickly.

"Thanks man! ... You didn't forget the package did you?" He asked. Cloud shook his head and pointed to the driveway. Snow nodded. "I'll get it, why don't you go have a cup of coffee. Why do you look so drained?"

"I didn't sleep. I'm going to relax a little later." He answered. He proceeded to the kitchen while his friend went to get the package. He helped himself to a coffee cup in the strainer and poured the hot dark liquid in it. He sat in one of the stools at the counter and sipped at it, spacing off. Snow returned and layed the box on the table. He refilled his cup and sat next to Cloud.

"So what have you been up to bro?" He asked.

The blonde slowly turned to him and shrugged. "Just making deliveries."

"Are you brooding?" Snow asked, knowingly. Cloud didn't, instead, he stared out the window. They heard shuffling footsteps making their way to the coffee maker. Snow turned to investigate.

"Oh good morning Lightning!" He said loudly. Lightning turned and glared at him before noticing the blonde sitting next to him.

"Who's he?" She asked as she poured her coffee.

"Cloud, meet Lightning, Lightning, this is Cloud." Snow introduced. Cloud and Lightning waved with one hand in an offhand way while sipping their coffee. This caused a giggle at the door, earning all three pairs of eyes to glance at the door.

"Hi Cloud!" Serah greeted. "Good morning, Lightning, Snow."

"Hey." Said Cloud before going back to his coffee.

"What's so amusing?" Lightning asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought it was kind of funny you and Cloud waved without looking at each other." Serah beamed as she saw Cloud and Lightning glance at each other for a second before going to their coffee. Snow snuck her a thumbs up as he approached her to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning my beautiful bride." Snow said. They kissed on the mouth, stopping when Lightning threw a dishtowl at them.

"You have a room, use it." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry, were we bothering you?" Serah asked as Snow laughed and threw the towl back. Lightning caught it and placed it on the counter.

After getting no answer, Snow said, "Cloud? The question was directed at both of you, we clearly know Light's answer."

"I'll have to agree with Lightning." Cloud said as he stood and took his cup to the sink. "I'm going to relax on the couch." He walked by the couple and layed on the large couch in the t.v. room.

"What's with him?" Lightning asked curiously.

"He has been like that since his love died." Snow said sympathetically. "She was murdered by a man he trusted once. He says that he's moved on, but we think he is trying to so it solo. He won't even let his best friend in."

Lightning nodded. "I can see why he wouldn't let anyone in. Maybe he hasn't healed completely." She too placed her cup in the sink. "I'm going to take a jog."

"In that?" Serah asked increduosly, indicating Lightning's brown satin pajama pants and t-shirt. Lightning laughed and ruffled her sisters hair before she went to her room to change. As she passed the couch she noticed that Cloud had fallen asleep. She also noticed that his face looked so peaceful. 'That looks like the face of a man who has healed from his wounds.' She thought. She quickly dressed in her dark blue cargo pants, camoflauge spaghetti strap, and her boots over her pants. She left the house and turned on her ipod before starting to jog.

"Why does she jog every morning?" Snow asked as he and Serah watched Lightning disapear around the corner.

"You should know, love. She is leaving us to Gran Pulse. Don't you want to be fit to live at a place like that?" Serah said. Snow nodded and laughed at his deduction skills.

While Lightning was out, she dropped off money to the agency so Secondhand Serenade could be the band to sing at the wedding. (I do not own the band... Do we have to disclaim them too? Oh well better safe than sorry. ;)

When Lightning got back to the house, everyone but Cloud was awake. They were all out in the front yard enjoying the nice day.

Vanille nearly knocked Serah over while she was excitedly pointing that Lightning had returned.

"Chill out." Fang said. "Cloud's still sleeping, you will still have to wait." Vanille pouted at Snow.

"We are not waking him up. He's traveled all night." When Lightning took her headphones off, no one spoke. She furrowed her eyebrows at them knowing they were speaking of her.

"If you don't tell me what you were just talking about, I may spit in your grilled cheese sandwiches." She said seriously.

"We were talking about how you are finally going to wear a nice dress." Serah said quickly before anyone could speak. Lightning scoffed and went into the house to make their lunch.

"Quick thinking." Fang commented.

Lightning had made about a dozen of grilled chease by the time everyone, including Cloud, piled in to eat. She gave everyone 3 grilled cheesa sandwich to each before making her 2. They all sat at the large dining table to eat. After getting complimented by everyone, Lightning hurried to eat hers before she left to take a shower. As she was walking by Vanille, Cloud, who was sitting nearby, stood from his seat. Vanille took the oppurtunity to stick her foot out and trip Lightning, who fell forward and into Cloud's arms. She quickly regained herself and stepped out of his catch as she glared hard at the culprit. Cloud took his plate to the sink as if nothing had happened. Lightning continued to take her shower, thinking nothing of the feeling of his strong and gentle arms and hands as he caught her from falling on her face. Absolutely nothing... 


	4. Chapter 3

*I do not own ff13 or any characters from the other ff's.*

&& I find it a little annoying to see one or two reviews on my chapter, but I do understand that it is new in a way and not many have even read it yet. Plus there could be nothing to review at this point. It's okay though, all is most certainly forgiven. :) It is even more annoying to re read my second chapter and clearly see I forgot to spell check. I feel so embarrassed. I'm terribly sorry for that too, I know how it is to read someones story and be annoyed at all the typos. I promise from here on out I will be sure to not forget it next time. My chapter also sounded kind of rushed so I'll try not to do that as well. Please enjoy, and R&R. &&

After Cloud had left the kitchen, there was chorus of silent giggles. Serah gave Vanille a high five. "That was great!" She said, "I never would have thought of pulling that move."

"I would have hesitated if I knew I was getting that look." Vanille said, nervously.

"You're safe, Light's never going to mention it as long as Cloud doesn't." Serah said.

"Which he never will, judging by the way he acted on it." Said Snow.

"So don't hesitate the next time you think of something so genius." Advised Serah before she left the kitchen with Snow.

"I hate to say this Vanille, but you know Cloud." Fang said. "He will say something to you once he catches you alone."

"He won't catch me alone, and even i he did Light still won't say anything because she won't know he's spoken to me. So I'm safe!" Vanille threw her fist in the air. Fang chuckled. "When will the others be here? I'm still going to need Yuffie's help. Maybe Rikku."

"Not until late tonight. I think we are going to barbeque once they're close." Fang said.

"Movie time!" Serah hollered as she ran into the kitchen. "No one has anything to do today so we are going to watch a movie!" She rushed around the kitchen, searching the cupboards. "It looks like I have to run to the store and get popcorn. Wanna come, Vanille?"

"Yeah sure, give me a minute to get my shoes on." She ran out of the kitchen, almost knocking herself and Cloud over as he was walking in. "So sorry Cloud! We have to run to the store so we can get popcorn for movie afternoon." She hurried out of his grasp and out of the kitchen.

"What are you guys watching?" Cloud asked.

"Don't you mean what are WE watching? you have to sit and watch it with us. And we have to vote." Serah said.

"I'm not interested in watching movies." Cloud told her.

"You don't have a choice, it's part of you delivery pay." She grinned.

"That doesn't make sense. Movies have nothing ot do with deliveries." He argued.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She replied, just before she was dragged out by the now shooed Vanille. Cloud glanced at Fang for help.

"What are you looking at me for? It's the brides wish, and it's impossible to tell that particular girl no." Fang said. Cloud hung his head.

"Hey Cloud, come help me put the tents up. It's going to be dark by the time the movie is over." Snow asked.

"Is that part of my pay too?" Cloud asked.

Snow looked at him, confused. "Did Serah not pay you yet?"

Fang gently pushed Cloud and Snow out the door. "I'm sure that Serah will consider your hard work in your check." She went into the living room and faced the couches and recliners to the big screen t.v.

"What are you doing?" Lightning asked as she descended the stairs, drying her hair.

"You haven't heard? Serah is making everyone sit down and watch a movie." Fang said.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what? She isn't taking no for an answer, Cloud's already tried."

"Where is she now?"

"At the store with Vanille, getting popcorn."

Lightning sighed. "If we're going to do this then we are doing it right." She flipped open her cell and dialed her sister. After a couple rings, she answered. Lightning had to hold the phone away from her ear as she spoke to her very excited sister. "We don't have caffeinated beverages, or sweets. Don't forget to bring any, or I'll have no part of your movie." She hung up before hearing the answer and shrugged at Fang. "What?"

"I'm sure right this moment, Serah is shaking in her shoes while she runs to find your groceries." Fang said sarcastically. Lightning cracked a slight smile and threw a couch cushion at her. Fang caught it and threw it back before picking the perfect chair to hear the surround effects better. Lightning shook her head and pulled Fang from the recliner.

"I'm sitting here." She said as she slumped down. Fang sat on her lap, making sure to put her whole weight on Lightning, trying to suffocate her out of the chair. Lightning pushed her off and moved before Fang slammed her hardest in the old creaky chair. "Fine, let's see if you can take Snow's weight, I can't promise he won't squash you out of his favorite recliner."

"What is it with men and their recliners?" Fang asked with a laugh.

"I don't know," Lightning shrugged. "I bet you 50gil he'll notice all that weight in his chair."

"Are you making a fat joke?" Fang joked. Lightning shook her head and threw her towl in the nearby bathroom hamper. Just as she chose the other recliner, Snow and Cloud walked in the back door. "That sure was fast."

"That's because Snow did all the talking." Cloud said as if he was bored. Snow playfully slapped the back of his shoulder. Lightning's cheeks reddened and she continued to stare at the blank t.v. as she regained her embarrassment of the earlier event. The men sat on separate sofa's as they talked about how the sleeping arrangement was going to work, and the main rule of the grill. The man handles the food on the man's grill.

Serah and Vanille returned with three packs of twenty four sodas, Coke, Pepsi, and Mountain Dew. (I don't own the pop brands..) After they put the pop in the fridge they ran out and returned with armfulls of grocery bags full of sweets that would make cavity's scream and run for the hills. Lightning, Fang, Snow, and Cloud stared at all the treats.

"Who are you inviting?" Lightning asked incredulously.

"No one," Serah answered."it's just us. Okay every, pick your pop, your poison, and your seats. We're going to vote for a movie."

After everyone got their drinks and snacks, and after Snow and Fang fought over the recliner, in which Fang won with the argument that Snow can't sit with his bride to be on a one man recliner, Serah stood in front of the t.v. She held up two movies. "Gnomeo and Juliet, or Transformers 3?"(I don't own the movies.)

Serah and Vanille voted the first, and everyone else chose the latter, the full action pack, non sappy-romance.

*I'm kind of trying to make these chapters longer but they can't seem to stretch... Hmmm.. And if you go on my profile, you can't see my story.. What's up with that? Anyway R&R, flame, I don't care. I can take it. I'm an adult. LOVE MY READERS!*


End file.
